What does it mean to be normal?
by Sparkling Dragon Tears
Summary: Normalcy is relative. Oneshot. Brotherly slash.


D/c: I don't own the Covenant people. If I did, the boys _would_ engage in activities such as these. Yes...

So yeah. Oneshot. Slashiness amongst friends. It really happens you know. What _does_ it mean to be normal?

Enjoy.  
--

It was a normal afternoon for the Sons of Ipswitch. They were at the Danvers' house and laying around with the TV on. However, they weren't watching it. In fact, two of them didn't even have their eyes open. Tyler was laying in the middle of the floor. Reid was laying beside him, nibbling at his ear. He held himself up with one arm and the other hand was teasing the kid's abs under his shirt. Tyler's head was pressed back against the floor and tiny groaning noises were coming from deep in his throat. The eldest two sons were on the couch, Caleb laying down with Pogue on top of him. Pogue had removed Caleb's shirt and was biting and sucking on the swimmer's collar bone. Caleb sighed contentedly while laying his head on the armrest. His eyes were shut lightly and his hands were wrapped around the long-haired boy's neck.

All thoughts were gone from Caleb's head until the doorbell suddenly rang. His eyes flew open and he groaned, unhappy to be disturbed. Pogue crawled off of him without a word and went over to the youngest two on the floor. Caleb watched him kneel down and Tyler gasped slightly when Pogue's lips touched his neck.

Caleb grabbed his shirt and threw it over his head while walking across the room to the front hall. He stopped shortly to glance in a mirror. There were no signs of immediate hickies, so he ran a hand through his hair to smooth it and answered the door. He knew it was going to be one of the girls. He felt bad about hiding what the boys did from them. If they knew about it, they were kind enough not to ever bring it up. He pulled open the door to see Sarah standing there.

"Hey Caleb. The boys are here?" She guessed. Caleb nodded. "So I guess you're busy?"

"Yeah, sorry. We're doing brother stuff, ya know?" She smiled at him.

"It's fine. I was just stopping by on my way home. I thought I would see if you were doing anything. Tell the guys I said 'hi'." Caleb leaned down and kissed her shortly.

"Will do." He said. She waved good-bye and he went back in the house. Closing the door, he leaned against it, thinking. He really hated to hide the brothers' relationship. He didn't think that what they were doing was weird at all. However, word had gotten out. It wasn't going to be long until Aaron and his Cronies found out. In fact, the others didn't even know. It was going to be up to Caleb to tell them, and he knew it.

Walking back to the doorway of the living room, he paused, eyes widening and locking on his brothers. Reid and Pogue were on each side of the youngest, holding him down. They each had one hand wrapped around Tyler's dick, jacking him off together. Caleb couldn't say that he was surprised though. He hadn't expected it, but it wasn't shocking. He leaned against the wall, watching them.

Reid was staring at Tyler's face, with a sort of determination that Caleb didn't expect to see. Ever since the two of them began to room together, they'd gotten closer. Pogue and Caleb had noticed Reid holding onto Tyler possessively, claiming kisses good-bye, and touching him whenever possible. They hadn't said anything about it, knowing that it probably didn't mean anything more than what the four did anyway.

Pogue met Caleb's eyes for a second, knowing that he was watching. He smirked and turned back to watching the two fists moving around Tyler, one his own. Caleb hadn't expected the boys to ever go this far. Sure the four of them fucked around, kissing, biting, just making each other squirm. But they had always stopped when someone got too hot. Even if Reid and Tyler had done this before (which was a distinct possibility), Caleb never expected Pogue to do something like this. Somehow though, it was strangely arousing.

Caleb turned his attention to the squirming boy beneath them. Tyler's head was pressed hard against the floor. His eyes were squeezed shut tightly and he was getting sweaty. Suddenly, a violent shiver ran through Tyler's body. He began to move more, without much success. His hips raised off of the ground in attempt to gain more friction from the hands on him. His legs and arms were held down by the boys and he was nothing short of writhing against them. He made a noise somewhere between a whine and a groan and Caleb knew he was getting close. The boys leaned down simultaneously. Pogue bit at Tyler's neck and Reid leaned to the boy's ear. Caleb was sure he was whispering dirty things because Tyler nodded, biting his lip hard. Reid kept up with whatever he was saying and Caleb could see the muscles in Tyler's jaw clenching. Caleb knew the kid was done for when all his muscles tightened. Tyler let out a breathy cry and shot out over the boys' hands. He fell back against the floor, breathing hard, trying to open his eyes.

Caleb watched Pogue's eyes flash black to clean up the mess and he sat back on his heels, letting Reid fix the boy's pants. Reid looked over his Baby Boy and determined that he was going to be out for a few minutes. The blonde climbed over the incapacitated boy and pushed Pogue to the ground. Caleb watched as the began a wrestling/making out match on the living room floor. He smiled and took a few steps in the room. Tyler's bright eyes cracked open and looked over to him. He grinned lazily from the floor and Caleb walked over to him. He picked up the boy with ease and Tyler laid against his chest, hands tightening on the front of Caleb's shirt.

Caleb went over to the couch and sat, holding Tyler against him like a child. He wondered if any of the others remembered how this all started. He didn't remember exactly, but knew that it was sort of his fault. He'd introduced them to the world of biting and hickies, something they'd quickly decided to torture each other with.

"Guys." Caleb called the two on the ground to his attention. The broke apart and looked up at him expectantly.

"You want in?" Reid offered, holding Pogue down. Caleb shook his head.

"I have to tell you guys something." The brothers frowned, but moved into a sitting position, Reid holding Pogue tightly.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked softly from his lap, voice still rough. Caleb sighed, deciding that it was now or never.

"We're not normal." He said. "This, us?" He gestured between them all. "Normal friends don't do this." He tried not to let worry show on his face, but he was sure his friends would catch it.

"'_This_,'" Reid echoed. "What, make each other feel good?" He raised an eyebrow, but Caleb couldn't tell if he was being a smartass or not.

"What's this all about, Cay?" Pogue asked.

"I..." He tried to think of how to say it. "Someone found out about us, about what we do here together." He paused and looked over his brother's faces, none of them seemed to be sure where he was going with this. "They think it's freaky." He shrugged, unsure of what else to do.

"I just kinda figured everyone did this." Tyler voiced. Caleb looked down at his bright eyes. "I mean, everyone else has sex and stuff. We don't go that far, but I figure it's the same."

"No, it's not the same, because they don't do it with their best friends." Reid growled out from the floor. He shot an accusing look to Caleb. "They don't do it with other guys!"

"What?" Caleb asked defensively.

"Why do you care what they think? Since when does it matter?" He demanded. Caleb shrugged. There was silence for a moment before Pogue asked what they were all thinking.

"Are you gonna stop?" Caleb averted his eyes from his brothers. They were quiet for a moment, waiting for his answer.

"Who's more important, us or them?" Reid asked, the force gone from his voice. "If they already know, there's nothing you can do about it." He tried after a hesitated second.

"Caleb, we're your brothers." Pogue tried.

"We're your best friends." Tyler added from Caleb's lap. He looked down into the bright eyes and saw pleading. Tyler was afraid that he was going to leave them. He looked to the others and saw traces of the same look. How could they think he would leave them?

How could he consider not staying? If his reputation was shot anyway, why lose what he had? Who was to say his reputation was shot though? Fuck normal, since when have they ever been normal? Everyone knew there was something about them anyway. All that needed to matter was that his friends accepted him. He as fairly sure the girls knew already, and they still came around.

"Who are they to say what's normal?" Caleb asked finally. "To Hell with them." He leaned down and captured Tyler's lips, feeling his little brother relax against him. He pulled back with a small smile and saw the happiness in his best friends' eyes.

--  
Indeed.

Comments?  
I emphasized the brother thing a lot. They are close. Best friends and brothers.

I probably could continue this, but I think I like it as a oneshot.

I'm not sure anyone is reading Losing Control anymore. I have more stuff, but I was thinking about just posting a bunch of it, since no one is reviewing...  
I also have a poll up about a Covenant oneshot.

Till next time,  
-J X


End file.
